RoChu Music
by sakichan119
Summary: Uncreative title. Ten songs, ten stories.


I wrote these a while ago, when I had to pull two all-nighters in a row. **I warn you**, these are absolutely awful. I started these at about three in the morning to keep myself up, and since I only had the song length I ran out of time on most of them. I did it with two other pairings (Prussia/Austria and US/UK), as well, which are even worse because I wrote them after these ones. These are just ten songs from my playlist, and by the time I was done with these, I seriously wanted to take half of the songs off of my playlist. Somehow "We Gotta Power" turned out not as terrible as I thought. XDDD And if anyone can come up with a better title, please tell me. =_= I fail at coming up with titles. I'll even credit you!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia or these songs. If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. xD

* * *

**Senyaichiya - See-Saw**

Yao knew it would eventually end. The nights he spent with Russia, lost in the heat of passion, he knew they would end, despite how he desperately wanted them to go on.

"Yao, I think we shouldn't do this anymore."

Yao stayed silent. He wanted to protest, he really did, but they had never made any promises with each other. They both used each other for comfort. Yao knew he had no right to request anything else from the Russian. They had made it clear the first night they slept together that it would end eventually.

"If you don't want to aru."

And then he left.

**Sleepless Beauty - Gravitation**

It had been years since they last saw each other, it's always been that way, but it doesn't bother Yao. He knows that Ivan will keep coming back to him, just as he keeps going back to Ivan. He needs Ivan, and Ivan needs him.

As they are laying together at night holding each other, Yao almost misses his lover whisper, "Yao, you'll always be here when I need you, da?"

And Yao whispers back, "Of course, I'll always be there to catch you when you fall."

**Ignited - T.M. Revolution**

Ivan sat, crouched in the middle of the snow, head buried in his hands. Yao watched painfully as the Russian sobbed, muttering incoherent things. Occasionally, he would chuckle, which worried Yao even more. He knew his lover's mental health was deteriorating, and all he could do is watch.

"Ivan. . ," he murmured, rubbing his back comfortingly, "I'm right here with you."

"Yao. . ." He looked up at Yao with a tearstained face.

Yao smiled down at him, a sad smile, and pulled him closer.

**Kimi = Hana - Pigstar**

Ivan sat with Yao, simply holding his hand. He was content like this. Yao was talking animatedly about some new Hello Kitty item he had bought, but Ivan was only half listening to him. His mind wandered to their relationship. He couldn't understand why Yao was so kind to him. It confused him, but he was thankful for it. He loved Yao very much, and wouldn't give this up for anything.

"Are you even listening aru?" Yao asked angrily.

"Ah. . . Da~ I was listening," Ivan smiled.

"You're lying." Yao pouted.

Ivan just smiled wider and leaned down to kiss his cute little lover.

**No Boy, No Cry - Stance Punks**

Ivan was just an average guy. He worked at a convenience store, didn't get paid much, and lived in a simple apartment. But he would win the heart of Yao. Yao was wealthy, beautiful, and many others had tried to win his heart. All of them failed, though. Even Ivan had been turned down (several times) but he would not give up like the rest of them.

"Yao, would you like to go get some coffee?"

"No! How many times do I have to tell you aru? I won't go out with you!"

"Okay, I'll come back tomorrow," Ivan smiled.

No, he would definitely not give up. He would win over Yao, no matter how long it took. He wouldn't give up like the others had.

**Polka O Dolka - Pokemon**

"What _is_ this aru?"

"It's polka!"

"It sounds terrible." Yao went to turn off the CD player, but Ivan stopped him.

"You made me listen to your music, Yao. It's only fair that you listen to mine, da?"

"Fine," Yao muttered, pouting, "but don't expect me to do any of those weird dances."

It was Ivan's turn to pout. "Why not? I think you would look cute~"

Yao blushed. "Wh-What?! I most certainly would not aru!"

"I'll dance one of your dances."

"No!" "Please?"

"No! And that's final aru!"

"Fine, but I don't think I feel like sex tonight~"

Yao glared. ". . . Fine."

**Invoke - T.M. Revolution**

It was break at the world meeting conference. All of the countries left the room, leaving only Ivan and Yao. They tried to ignore each other, not wanting to face the awkwardness of having to talk to a former lover- if that's what they could be called. They had sex, sure, but they had never said "I love you" or made any of those promises lovers do.

The tension in the air was almost tangible, and finally Yao couldn't take it anymore. "So, Ivan, how have you been?"

"Ah, I've been well, and you?"

"I've been doing good aru. It's been a long time since we've. . . Seen each other."

"Da, it has."

Then the awkward silence was back.

"Ivan-"

"Yao-" They both said at the same time.

"What is it, Yao?"

"Maybe. . . We could see each other again?"

Ivan smiled. "I was going to ask the same thing."

And Yao smiled, too.

**Catch You Catch Me - Cardcaptor Sakura**

Yao blushed as he thought of the world conference meeting the next day. He knew he was too old for silly crushes, but no matter how many times he told himself this, it didn't make his crush on the Russian go away.

Every time they were at a meeting, Yao would stare at Ivan, hoping he would look back. Sometimes he thought he caught him looking back, but Ivan would avert his eyes too quickly for him to be sure.

All he wanted was for Ivan to pay attention to him. If he could find out if it really was him the Russian was looking at, then maybe the feeling in his stomach would subside. Maybe he would get the courage to tell Ivan how he felt.

**We Gotta Power - DBZ**

It was a sunny day, but that was the farthest thing from how Yao was feeling.

"Don't be upset, Yao~"

"How can I not be upset aru?!" he exclaimed. "I just got hit on by a bunch of creeps!"

"That's because Yao is very cute," Ivan smiled.

"It's because they thought I was a girl! I don't look like a girl, do I aru?" Yao's questioning brown eyes looked up at Ivan.

"Of course not. . . Well, maybe a little, but it makes you cuter~"

"Aiyaa! I don't want to be cute!" Yao wailed. "I know! I'll start working out! I'll build muscle and become buff! Then no one could mistake me for a girl aru!"

Ivan frowned. "But then Yao wouldn't be cute anymore. I don't want you to build muscle."

"I don't want to be mistaken for a girl!"

"But then I wouldn't be able to do this~" Ivan picked a protesting Yao up, bridal style, and carried him off.

**Grip! - Every Little Thing**

". . . And you wouldn't believe what Kiku did then aru!" Yao grumbled.

Ivan and Yao were supposed to be having an evening alone together, and Ivan had really been hoping to get Yao into the bedroom, but the only thing Yao seemed focused on was the island nation. This happened often when they spent time together, which they did not get much of. Ivan was starting to question whether he was really that important to Yao.

"You're not paying attention aru," Yao pouted.

"How can I when you're focused on Kiku. This is our time together. Focus on me. Or am I not important to you?"

"What?" Yao was surprised. "Of course you're important to me. You're the most important to me aru. Haven't I told you that before?"

"Da, but sometimes I doubt it."

"Don't doubt it," Yao whispered, leaning up to capture the Russian's lips. When they broke the kiss, Yao stood up. "Why don't we go to the bedroom?" he smiled, before pulling Ivan with him toward the room.


End file.
